(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the supply of a gas to a gas utilizing network, this gas originating from a source of gas and passing through a heat exchanger before reaching the network. The invention applies for example to the case where the gas is produced in a cryogenic apparatus such as a double column for the distillation of air, and also to other processes which are used to produce gases at a temperature which is quite different from room temperature.
(b) Description of Prior Art
To be able to feed the network in a reliable fashion, the gas must be produced at a pressure slightly above the maximum pressure of the network, and consequently a certain expansion of the gas must be carried out in a throttle valve.
Now, the throttle valve is usually constituted of a so-called production valve which is found at the periphery of the apparatus, and the expansion produces a noise which radiates in the distribution collectors and is propagated in the stream of gas.
To reduce this noise, a muffler may be mounted downstream of the production valve. However such a muffler is itself responsible for a loss of charge which renders the apparatus more energy costly, and constitutes an additional investment and is cumbersome.
The invention aims at reducing the noise transmitted to the network without having to use a muffler.